


A very merry Gristmas

by NepetasDisciple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Double Penetration, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Multi, Stuffing, Weight Gain, a story where jane is nice and takes care of her friends, blood sucking, cus FUCKEM, maybe some parental/caregiver if you REALLY squint, no epilogue au, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepetasDisciple/pseuds/NepetasDisciple
Summary: This is my first time writing something like this. normally most of my stuff is a little vanilla, so i hope i did well i really wanted to experiment.
Relationships: Jane crocker/Kanaya Maryam/Sollux Captor, karkat vantas/jane crocker/nepeta leijon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Drone Season 2020





	A very merry Gristmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anachron (CypherAnachem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypherAnachem/gifts).



Jane really wasn't used to the idea of worship yet, not in this way at least. She remembered a time where she had felt so alone, where even on her birthdays, the candle on the cake only seemed to make the world look darker then when it once had. When the once human took her first steps into godhood, the feeling of helping seemed to awaken something deep in her. There was a certain intimacy.

She found great pleasure in taking care of others. Doting on the sick and needy. Adult trolls quickly took to her, as the type of rearing was so closely tied to lusi work and they found a strange comfort in it. Many would hope for a comfortable winter brooding. Normally Alternian winters would be longer and of course much harsher, leading them to eat as much as they could, and stay awake to watch for hazards such as predators or other trolls and starve the fat off. But upon winning and moving to an environment with no such need and less hostile resistance, there needed to be a sort of repurposing. 

Jane had worked with Feferi and Kanaya on how to remedy it, as the new winters lasted only half as long and were not nearly as life ending, yet trolls still had a biological need to consume massive amounts of nutrients. A plan was worked to ensure a two to three month hibernation to burn through the stored fat. Jane introduced a new line of products that held high concentration for fats and nutrition, as she had soon taken notice of her friends' last minute stuffing. This way they would be able to gain mass in a short amount of food as well as time. A product that not only helped her closest friends, but trolls all around the new world they all had created, which caused a good bit of her popularity to go up. 

Jane had started to notice only once Kanaya had pointed out that many young trolls seemed to have taken her as a type of goddess of fertility and growth, praising her as such. Something that the seamstress teased the heiress constantly about. Especially when it came to coddling the few trolls Jane had grown close to. 

The Baker hummed, opening the door to Kanaya's room, the sound of sewing stopping as the blood drinker turned to see her. "Oh, Jane, welcome! I'm glad you can turn up on such short notice. Sollux has refused to be cooperative since the agreement we had made with him last sweep. " she further explained, Jane rolled her eyes, already pulling off her panties. She really did enjoy wearing a skirt, easy access was, well, easy. 

"I remember, yellow bloods really do seem to be the perverse type, huh? " she teased out. Sollux had been the reluctant type to allow himself to sleep through the hibernation, and with the combination of hardly eating, he would come out skinnier than when he was in the summer months. As such, he was reluctant to sleep, unless convinced. 

"More or less." Kanaya replied, sitting up, and pulling the shirt she had made for sollux. Much bigger than the normal outfits he had worn. The seamstress herself had lost the thin figure, and instead held a health plumpness to her, one that Jane was to thank for. "But let's get to work shall we? I know I certainly have a few more outfits to push through before the first snow comes, and I know you still have a few more clients to check hm?" She spoke out, watching as Jane placed her undergarments to the side before opening Kanaya's door and making her way across the hall to Sollux's room. 

The young man was laying on a plush couch in the center of his room, a large TV blaring some eastern Alternian cartoon, which Jane was sure of the raunchy variety. It paused as Sollux raised his head to see who had came into his room with no announcement. Annoyance turned more to a comfortable recognition on his face. 

"Oh shit, I didn't think you would actually follow through GG." He listed out, a smug grin spreading as Jane sighed heavily but pulled her shit clear over her head, the last bit of clothing being her skirt as she moved closer to him. 

"I am a woman of my word am I not?" She retorted. Last sweep, she had made a deal with him that he would indulge in interesting fetishes if he would follow health procedures and not starve himself like how he used to. It wasn't like she was too modest anyways. Spending years alive tended to strip the taboos of sex, after all, when you grow so close to people, you really do loose the ability to care for such trivial things.

She gathered some gusto, opening up her sylladex and popping a few treats she had made, which of course was a generous amount. She chose a bread pallet, after all Sollux seemed to have more of a sweet tooth then others. She settled first on a honey bun, a bit of irony to use on the Yellow blood.

Jane moved across the room to straddle him, face flushed a little darker then she would like. Sollux all the while giving a smirk as he leaned back into the plush couch, enjoying the feeling of Jane's thick thighs against his skin. She leaned in close, pressing her hot bun against his lips. The troll opened his mouth and greedily took it in one bite. Jane gave a small sound of surprise, but was still determined to fill the troll up till he burst. 

"Kanaya can you pass me-" she stopped, seeing the Rainbow drinker lean on closer, bringing a tray of sugary fatty delights. Jane grabbed for the tray only for it to hover out of reach. Kanaya laughing softly before disappearing out of sight from Jane. Sollux all the while pulled a brownie off and pressed it to Jane's face. She took a bite, tasting the rich fudge that flooded her mouth. A moan came from her as she finished and swallowed thickly. 

She opened her mouth again, sticking her tongue out for the yellow blood to press the sweet on. As he did so, she moved up to press her lips against his, sharing a sweet kiss between the two. For a moment, the both of them felt a comfortable warmth flood the between them. The sweets were the ones Jane had been very much working day and night on. Some trolls needed those extra pounds, but hardly ate. Her address to this was the treat worth its weight fifty times over. 

The seams on her skirt stretched ever so slightly, Sollux though seemed to feel the brunt of the tasty treat. The small lean that was left on him filled out. Jane pressed herself closer to his neck, trailing kisses as she lifted an arm up, grasping for the hovering plate, amazed at how he was able to concentrate on both her and the levitating. The plate tipped, causing the sweets to spill on her. 

Jam, cream, and all kinds of filling smacked her and spread across her skin. This didn't deter the psionic though as he licked the thick cream that was on her chest. His tongue trailing between her plump breasts and up to her neck, licking and slightly smearing it as he tasted her. She grabbed a chocolate coco stream (trademark) cupcake that had fallen, pressing it into his mouth and smearing the chocolate as she unzipped his pants. His bulges springing out, entwining with themselves for a moment. Jane was dazed for a few seconds before she felt Sollux grab her wrist. Her eyes locked with his bi colored ones as he took each finger and sucked them off one by one. 

She was rather impressed to feel his tongue run over her finger as he did so, circling and thoroughly cleaning them off. Jane could feel his stomach grow farther out, even hear it as the fabric across the shirt started to tear. The yellow blood gave a groan, causing the maid to press closer to him. Her hands glowing a dim cyan as she soothed him. 

She rubbed her hands against his sides that were gaining a good amount of chub. Jane gave him a gentle squeeze to his hips before rising slowly to position herself over him. A few hoo's of laughter came from her as she watched Sollux gorge himself on the spilled treats as she lowered herself onto him. His bulges stretched her nicely as they squirmed in her. Her hip buckling as the boy under him grew a inch or so thicker in mass as well as bulges. 

Jane grinded against his hips, jumping as she felt cool lips press against her neck. She turned her neck slightly to see the familiar glow of the Jade blood as she returned. On instinct she let herself tilt her head to the side. Flinching as she felt fangs pierce her, but relax once the familiar dizziness had hit her. " K-Kanaya-” she huffed out, feeling the Rainbow drinker place her hands on Jane's sides to help steady Jane as she fed on her. 

She could feel Kanaya drink deeply, the Jade's chest could be felt growing against Jane's back. Jane moaned happily and tightened around Sollux, causing him to thrust up harder into her tight warmth. Sollux huffed, pressing Jane closer to his hips as he suddenly emptied himself into her. Jane giving a small "Oh!" As sudden warmth filled her. Her back arching, giving Kanaya better leverage to feed. 

She felt Kanaya move her hands to her chest, squeezing them harshly. Jane buckled, grinding harder on Sollux as the added stimulus racked her. She tightened harder round his dual bulges, letting a cry come from her as Sollux tried to pump more of himself into her. Her own stomach bulging out more as she was filled. 

Her eyes rolled back for a moment as she came with Kanaya and Sollux still attached to her. She felt Kanaya toy with her Nipples as she milked Jane for the sweet blood. Jane for a moment blacked out, coming to literally a few seconds after with Kanaya holding her up. 

Sollux all the while was passed right the fuck out. 

" Is he…. Um…"  
" Normally a quick shooter? Yes, actually." 

Jane let out a bit of laughter, flinching as she tried to get up. Kanaya was quick on her feet to get up, helping Jane and moving to wipe the blood that was starting to pull on her neck. "Sorry, ah, I couldn't help myself to such a delicious sight…" She explained, refusing to meet Jane in the eyes. 

Jane straightened herself out, glaring at her. "Kanaya, you act like I didn't enjoy any of that." and with that, she gave what Kanaya would call a "Very Sexual Caliginous Wink". 

Before it could be brought up, both her and Kanaya's palmhusks went off. Each making their way to their devices in their own awkward manner. They were quiet for a moment. Small sounds of vibrations could be heard from both of them tapping away on their phones. Sollux snoring occasionally to fill the other void of silence.

"Karkat seems to be calling for an ashen representative."  
"Nepeta, I guess is tattling on "Karkat" due to him not eating" 

The both of them looked up to one another, giving a small laugh before shaking their heads. "Jane, don't worry about him, I'll clean up. I figured you would get called away soon after this. You do get a lot of "patients" this time of year." 

Jane nodded her head, already hurrying to collect her things, stumbling slightly at the blood loss. "Thank you Kanaya, you really-" she stumbled, being caught in Kanaya's strong arms. "Really are a lifesaver. " she finished with a shy buck tooth grin. Collecting herself and quickly leaving, noticing the comfy blankets and cleaning supplies. 

~~~~

"He's been acting like a big old hoofbeast ass! He doesn't like that I'm right and he has to eat more stuff then just candy. I mean look at him he's malnourished!" The Leo huffed out, pointing to the door where the cancer stood. He was wrapped up tightly, eyes narrowing at the two of them as he further hid his form in the fluffy blanket. 

Nepeta, who had no self shame, simply hissed back at him, turning to Jane as if it was nothing. "I told him, we made him a really good platter of Proteins and sugars. The good stuff, and he just got all stubborn. "OH I'M a PUPATED adult, I know WHAT I'm DOING" She mimicked. 

Jane sighed at her Ashenmates, tired from today's shenanigans, and the impending first frost of the winter. She had little patience.

Nepeta narrowed her eyes, but watched Jane as the maid got closer to the more cranky troll. She was certain that the crabby mutant would just as easily bite the head off of her as he did with the feral troll. But Jane moved closer, muttering soft words of kindness. The Cancer seemed to open his mouth for a retort, but as soon as Jane placed a soft hand and papped him, he seemed to relax more visibly. 

"Now now, you know that we are just trying to help you, Vantas." she huffed out, watching as the Olive creeped closer to the two. She watched as Nepeta very stealthily grabbed the food she had so lovingly killed to feed to the ever stubborn troll man. Jane all the while gently moving Karkat to a more plush space to sit down at. Jane fluffing up the pillows and blankets as Nepeta pulled the platter out, it filled with different types of meat. 

Jane wasn't too sure about her ability to cook. Baking was one thing, but it took the two of them to figure out a suitable meal for the more meat inclined. Especially if it were to put more girth on those who were going through a winter molt such as the trolls. Jane pulled a decadent fork, spearing a cube of bright red meat, sticky with a type of barbecue sauce. Jane held it up, hand under it to catch any droplets as she fed it to the cat troll to taste test. 

She watched as it passed her lips, brushing against them and smearing the sauce a bit before she closed her black lips around the fork. A happy moan coming from Nepeta, signaling that their treat had passed its test. Jane, happy with it, repeated the actions and moved to feed Karkat. 

"You're fuckin out of your mind if you think I'm going to be fed like a damn wiggler." He hissed out. Nepeta gave a frustrated hiss as she rolled her eyes. 

"See? He has been so damn difficult this entire day, he's been refusing to eat and I can't figpurr it out." Nepeta brought her free hand to her hip, glaring daggers at him. 

Though Jane had dealt with picky eaters before, she sat straight up, leaning in closer as she made her soft cyan eyes harden. Her demeanor became more commanding as she stared into his own red-yellow eyes. "Open your mouth Vantas, I will not be repeating myself, is that clear?" She asked, voice cold with an authoritative tone to it. 

It seemed to shoot the fear clear into the Mutant as his mouth popped open with little hesitation. The Leo on the side smiled a wife Cheshire grin, but Jane simply moved to push the food in, giving a small hum of happiness. "There, see? Not so hard wasn't it, huh?" Jane softened, quickly pushing the different type of meat into his mouth after he had swallowed fully. Stopping only for a moment when Nepeta herself would show signs of wanting attention. Switching to feed Nepeta a few pieces as to give Karkat ample time to swallow what was being shoved in his face. 

Nepeta all the while watched the mutant with careful eyes. She had hunted enough to gather insight into whenever her prey was acting strange, and she most certainly could tell that Karkat had been squirming quite a bit in the plush pile. She grabbed the fork from Jane, ignoring the small sound of protest from her as she pressed the tip of the sausage that was speared, around his lips. 

Karkat's face flushed a deep red, letting the tip trace over before trying to take a bite, only for Nepeta to pull back in quite the cruel way. Purposely deceiving him into thinking she was going to let him eat, only to pull away sharply, letting his teeth snap at air. "Karkaaaat" she drawled out in a tone that made Jane wonder if she should step in the middle of her ashen pair. "Are you getting off on this?" She asked, voice squeaking in mischievous delight. 

A flash of mortification came clear across his face, causing the hunter to literally pounce on this opportunity. Nepeta slinked over Jane, causing the brunette to collapse onto the Cancer. She could feel his bulge squirming feverishly. And for a moment a quick thought came to Jane. "Well, in for a penny, in for a pound." 

A snicker came from behind her as Nepeta took note of the lack of panties Jane still had. "Oh, you seem excited too~. Gosh Karkitty, it's like one of your little XXX quadrantcoms you been hiding." she teased out. She gave Jane a look, she all the while rolled her eyes but signaled she was down for this odd Ashen play. 

Once more Jane found herself in a familiar position, saddling the lap of someone close to her. Nepeta leaned to unbutton the boxers, already stained red from the excitement. Jane was surprised to be picked up and shoved down onto Karkat by the feral troll. There was a bit of a difference this time. Karkat was much thicker in the base but not as long. Still it filled her well, arching her back as it squirmed in her. 

She noticed Nepeta arch a bit, placing the food down in open space by them. Jane could feel Nepeta nip the back of her neck, the wounds Kanaya left burned in an oddly pleasurable way. All the whole she looked down on Karkat, whose eyes were wide and face flushed in perverse shame. Fear flashing in his eyes as Nepeta spoke. "Keep feeding him." she growled out into Jane's ear. 

Jane paused only for a moment until she felt Nepeta shove herself into her back side. Her arms buckled, but she stood strong. She forged the utensils, grabbing food with her fingers and pressing it into the others mouth.

Jane bounced everytime Nepeta thrust into her, and this was apparent as karkat made a noise at every bounce. "You really getting off on this huh Karkitty?" Nepeta mocked out, making him flush darker. 

She reached her hand under Jane to grip his hair, winking playfully as he swallowed thickly. His stomach bulging against Jane's as he finished swallowing. "You look so full now, almost ready to pump Jane filled too." She purred out, letting go of his hair and pushing more into his mouth. 

Jane all the while took the bulges, bright red and stuffed into wordless pleasure. She had no idea her ashen mate had such a way with caliginous flirting. She watched as karkat bit down, nipping Nepeta in the only way he could retaliate. He gained another inch, feeling so full that he tilted his head back, letting out a shameful moan as he arched his back into the pleasure. 

Nepeta could tell what was tipping him over, herself quickly rutting into Jane, wanting to push the both of them over the edge as well. She could feel Karkat's bulge squirming as her own thrusted in and out wildly. She moved to the other side of Jane's neck, noticing no mark's before she bit down to make marks.

Jane tightened, a sharp yell leaving her as she felt the both of them flood her with their Material. She could feel some of it leak out of her as she felt Nepeta pull out. She tipped over and fell into the fluff, gasping hard as well as sore from all the activities. She closed her eyes for a moment, opening them once she felt a thick blanket cover the both of them. Karkat gave a sharp huff, but other than that made no action against it. 

Jane looked groggily over as she felt Nepeta curl up next to her. Her arms wrapped around Jane happily. She looked over to the window, her eyes catching glitter that seemed to fall. Slowly recognizing the first snowdrops of the season. Her grin widening as she felt karkat snuggle up to her on her other side. Content knowing that those close to her felt happy, warm, and full.


End file.
